Changes
by DuffJessica
Summary: Shego makes drastic changes in her life in the name of love. kigo
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story does not start like most Kigo fan fiction but that is probably a good thing. Tell me what you think.

_The Past_

They say that dwelling on the past is a road to self-destruction. Whoever said that never met Kim Possible.

I had been obsessed with little Kimmie for years. For a long time I deluded myself into thinking that, I just admired her for her skill in combat. That excuse does not really work anymore.

After working at Kim's school, I could not deny anymore that I genuinely cared about the do-gooder.

That is the reason I am here now every cent I had I wired to the IRS three hours ago. Now I stood on the brink of losing the one man that actually cared about me.

Drakken had always taken me back no matter what I did to him. He will not take me back now though; betrayal is a hard pill to swallow.

I stood on the rooftop across from Drakken's hideout just long enough to get the signal from Dr Director.

Sometimes I worry about Kimmie's naivety. Whenever people post tips to her website, they go up on a public board for everyone to see. However, I was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth as I headed in the direction her site said she would be.

I arrived to see Kim and Stoppable surrounded by WEE agents. Stoppable was being as useless as ever leaving Kim to do all the real fighting. Kimmie's fighting was erratic and she was favouring one side. WEE must have ambushed them.

Jumping into the fray, I fired plasma bolts at the men behind Kim and leapt over the others to take them on from the back. Within a few moments, they were all out for the count.

Kim and Stoppable just stood and stared at me.

"Shego?"

"Hey princess, glad to see me?" I said cheekily

"Why aren't trying to help Drakken Escape Global Justice." She asked with a truly confused look on her face.

"Because, I am the one who turned him in Kimmie"

"Do not trust her Kim." Ron tried to warn but Kim did not seem to be paying him much attention.

"Why would you do that?" Kim asked.

"For you Princess." I said winking at her.

It was difficult breaking the shell built to keep out Kim but if I was going to have a chance at getting her, I had to be nicer and bite my tongue.

"I understand if you don't feel the same but I really like you Kimmie." I could not believe I had actually said it. "I'm going to stop all of this; I am not even going to work for GJ. I'm walking away from crime and espionage all together. I want to be with you and live a normal life. So if you decide that you can do the same I bought the house right next to your parents and I'm going to start working for the school again." I said before vanishing.

I knew that there was a chance that she would not come and though it broke my heart, I was not going to let the past ruin my new life. Together or not Kimmie was and is the best thing to ever happen to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is not very long I am afraid but this story will start moving along now that I have my laptop back.

_New Friends_

Two months had passed since I gave up being Shego. My name is Shannon Liebgott teen councillor. Thanks to global justice plastic surgery, I now look just like any other twenty five year old Jewish girl.

Even though my new life was wonderful, one part of my daily routine was always difficult. Each morning I saw Kimmie walking out of her house when I left for work.

Every morning Stoppable would give me thumbs up as he and Kimmie walked to school. I had long past earned the blonde haired man's trust. As he had put it, I was the coolest councillor he had ever had.

With Ron rooting for me, I think I might actually have a chance. I have to admit that being a councillor is fun. It is quite rewarding seeing the look on kid's faces when I have truly been a help to them.

My greatest achievement occurred in Bonnie Rockwaller.

All I knew about the girl had been stories from Stoppable. None of these made her look good.

The cheerleader would have never graced my door had I not met her in what she thought was her sanctuary.

Bonnie had a secret that no one else at Middleton High knew, Bonnie was a Jew.

Having just reaffirmed my faith I began attending Shabbat services every week. I noticed that not many kids attended synagogue, even Ron whose whole identity revolved around his Jewish heritage rarely observed Shabbat.

It was there in synagogue that I first met Miss Rockwaller.

Because no one else at her school attended, Bonnie felt like it was the only place that she could be herself.

She was cold the first time I met her but I kept persisting. Every Friday night I walked in and found a seat right next to her.

Eventually she began opening up to me. Little by little, I have gotten to know the real Bonnie.

She was a smart kid with a bright future ahead of her.

She told me that her father wanted her to go to south western and study to become a Doctor. Bonnie however wanted to go to NYU to study economics ironically enough.

I had to laugh, my ancestor were Norwegian and thus did not share the Yiddish penchant for financial aptitude.

After gaining Bonnie's friendship I began seeing her in my office more and more.

She even convinced me to become the cheerleading sponsor.

This was not just a way for the two of us to spend more time together but also a ploy by her and Ron to get Kimmie and me closer.

To be honest I liked that the one time enemies were trying to help.

The problem was Kimmie did not seem to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I realise that I know nothing about cheerleading. I was never exposed to that kind of thing when I was in school. It has been a long time since I last posted. My laptop was sent to a friend of mine to get fixed and he still hasn't given it back to me. So I have not had a convenient means of typing since July. I am trying to get back into the rhythm of things though. Please review!

It was now Monday afternoon and my first official day as the new cheer coach. This was destined to be the worst day of my life.

I stepped into the gym to find the pep squad already assembled and dressed for practice. To my horror Kim Possible was leading the squad in drills. Surely Kim knew that the squad had been appointed a coach.

'That's quite enough Miss Possible' I said clearing my throat.

'Hello Coach Liebgott.' Bonnie Rockwell said waving to me.

'Hello Ms. Rockwell' I greeted back.

The look on Kim's face was priceless. The metaphor of a deer in headlights didn't do it justice.

'What are you doing here?' Possible stammered.

'The school has decided that being an academic program the cheer squad needed a real coach.' I said trying to keep Kim from getting to me.

Addressing the whole squad I held up a laminated playbook. 'I want you girls to forget everything you think you know about cheering. This squad has not won a single cheer competition while you have been here. That changes today.' I said waiving my playbook for good measure. 'We are not going to do half assed routines anymore. I entered us in the state competition next month. You are all going to learn a professionally choreographed routine for the competition. Furthermore if this squad does not place then none of you are lettering this year.'

'Who said you could come in here and tell us what to do?' Kim possible said with venom.

I smiled wickedly flashing Kim a look she was sure to remember. 'The school board did princess.' I said using my old nickname for the teen superhero. 'If you talk back to me like that again and I'll give Ms. Rockwell you're spot as captain.'

'What about the football game on Friday?' Bonnie asked.

'That's a good question Ms. Rockwell. Pep squads were created for the purpose of cheering on fans. That's why you all wear those skimpy out fits. So for the posterity's sake that is exactly what we are going to do. There is no reason for cheer squads to do elaborate routines when all fans want to see is you shake your ass. So on Friday we will go out and cheer the fans and subsequently the team on to victory the old fashion way with loud fight songs filled with plenty of pompom shaking. There will be a pep rally the week before competition we will use that as a testing ground to make sure we have the routine down.' I looked around the squad and unanimous nods of worry and understanding with the exception of Kim Possible. 'If any of you want me to help you with the routine I will be to do so after practice.' With that I put down my playbook and placed my whistle between my teeth. 'Alright girls give me thirty laps around the gym.

I watched as everyone snapped into gear except of course for Kimmie who lagged behind the group. I knew that my taking over the squad was going to make Kim uncomfortable I just wasn't expecting her to be so mean spirited about it. I wasn't kidding about making Bonnie captain either. I knew Kim would hate me for it but this was my job and I wasn't about to let her get in the way of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note- Hope you all are not to upset about the length of time this took. I finally had some time to sit and write now that school is out. I hope that I can get back in the habit of updating.

Disclaimer- Disney owns all the characters I do not.

After practice on Monday, I went home and poured over my paper work. Taking on the responsibility of being a coach meant a raise in my salary but less time to do my real job. Normally as school counsellor, I would be in my office after school finishing the paper work from my client visits. Now that I was a coach, I was expected to leave the office an hour earlier so I could prepare the gym and wait for my team to show up. The cheerleaders at Middleton High were given just as much weight and funding as the football team. As a result, we had free reign of the schools newest gymnasium as long as the basketball team was not using it for practice. The use of these facilities would help us to train for the state championships in similar conditions as the actual competition. My job was to make sure we at least placed at state. Over the last few years, the squad sent to state had failed to place consecutively four times. If the squad did not place this year, the programme would be severely cutback. Kim was going to make this even more difficult. As cheer captain, she held a lot of say over her fellow cheerleaders. My only hope was to pass off responsibility to Bonnie. Many of the girls on the team are close friends with her making cooperation more likely. Sighing heavily I closed my briefcase and went to bed. Tomorrow would prove to be very difficult.

Shortly after the bell for lunch rang, I found myself visited by Bonnie Rockwaller. This had become ritual for the two of us. Every day she would leave her language class and visit with me over lunch before joining her friends in the senior lunch quad. Smiling as she entered I reached into my desk and pulled out the salad I made for lunch.

'How are you today Bonnie?' I said continuing to smile at the teen.

'Hey Ms Liebgott' Bonnie said in reply her smile as genuine as always. 'Should I warn the girls about anything coming this afternoon?'

Bonnie sat in the chair in front of my desk and pulled out her own lunch. Like me, she was eating a simple salad. 'Just tell them to be dressed for push-ups.'

The teen looked up at me and smiled wryly. 'I think I'll let the sweat that out.' She said her expression reminding me of something I would have given the princess not too long ago.

The look made me laugh so hard that I had to clutch my stomach. Between fits of laughter, I tried to complement the girl. 'I knew there was a reason why I liked you Ms Rockwaller.' The girl simply shrugged in an innocent manner that was not at all convincing. Still trying to control myself there was a knock on my door. 'Come in.' I called still trying to control myself. The door opened to reveal Kim Possible.

Kim looked between the two of us with a confused look on her face. 'You wanted to see me She- I mean Ms Liebgott.'

I caught the slip of my name but chose to ignore it. 'Yes Kim I need to talk to both you and Bonnie about the cheer squad.'

Kim slowly sat in the chair next to Bonnie. 'What about?' She asked. She looked like a puppy about to be kicked.

Taking out two separate rosters from my desk, I passed one to Kim and one to Bonnie. 'These are new rosters I've made up for the cheerleading team. I have divided the team into two distinct squads. Each of these squads will have a separate captain. Kim I want you to captain the pep squad your squad will be responsible for cheering at all football and basketball teams. Bonnie will be the captain of our completion squad. Her group will be focused on training for and competing in cheer competition.' I looked up at Kim's dejected look. 'Kim while you are undoubtedly more athletic than any other student on campus I can't ignore the immense stress you will be under. I have gone over your records and found that on many occasions you were forced to shirk your responsibilities here for your extracurricular activities. As your coach, I cannot place you in a position where both your training for competition and the strain of your work outside the school will over tax you. In addition, I need someone that I can count on being there on the day of competition. It wouldn't be fair to your alternate to thrust them in the spotlight on the day because you had to save the world.' I finished my little speech and watched as the look on the teen's face turned from confusion to something I could not quite place. Bonnie on the other hand seemed to know exactly what the look meant and began shifting her chair away from her rival cheerleader. Without a word, Kim stood up and stormed out of my office. Kim shut the door hard enough for the porcelain star of David that hung on my wall to fall. Bonnie quickly stood and retrieved the star checking to make sure it had not cracked. The young girl hung the star back in place and turned around to see me pull a tablet of yellow paper out of my desk.

'Are you going to write her up?' Bonnie asked as she returned to her seat.

'I have no choice the outburst she just made is unacceptable under the student handbooks guide of behaviour.' I finished filling out the form and pressed a button on my desk that would call for a student assistant from the front office. The inner door of my office opened to my right and a young female student came in and took the yellow disciplinary form from my hand. The rest of lunch was spent discussing the routine for competition.

When the bell to finish the day rang, I gathered my things and walked to the basketball gym. I went to the coach's locker room and changed into my black polyester shorts and racer polo in Middleton purple and orange. I locked up my duffle bag and tossed my metal whistle around my neck. Making my way out to the gym, I saw the girls beginning to gather. Bonnie was already dressed out in pink nit shorts and a white t-shirt with Middleton in big block letters. I looked around as girls filed in to gym. Kim was nowhere to be found. Turning to Bonnie for an answer the teen shrugged her shoulders. Signalling Kim's friend Monique I told her the roster for the pep squad and asked her to lead Kim's squad in warm ups. While the dark skinned girl was leading the pep squad in laps, I observed as Bonnie drilled her squad in push-ups.

I was making my rounds watching both squads do drills when the principle of the school came into the gym. 'Sir, what can I do for you?' I asked noting the intense look on his face.

'Miss Liebgott this has to do with Kim Possible.' The look on his face clearly conveyed that what he was trying to say was very uncomfortable. 'Ms Possible came to my office this afternoon with a disciplinary note you had written. She claimed that you were behaving in a discriminating manner regarding her as a female student. She seems to believe that you are in a romantic relationship with one of your students Bonnie Rockwaller.'

He stood and stared at me waiting for some sort of response. Turning my gaze to the floor, I tried to reign in my anger. Deciding on a direct approach I grabbed the principle by the collar hefted him into the air as I walked out of the building. Once outside I tossed my boss into the wall and glared. 'How dare you come to me making such accusations?' I steamed. 'Do you know how long it's taken for me to get Bonnie Rockwaller to open up to me? That stunt you just pulled may cause her to bottle up again and I won't be able to help her.' I waved my finger in his face the tip slightly catching fire. 'I am your employee and a licensed teen counsellor. You should trust me to do what is right and come to me with an accusation made by a student in private not in front of Middleton's gossip machine. You not only made me look bad in front of my team but now Bonnie's friends may not trust her anymore.'

Watching as the man in front of me slumped against the wall, I realized something disturbing about this school. The entire administration and student body operates under the assumption that because Kim is a super hero that what she does is always right. The principle never thought that what Kim said was not true. He acted on instinct assuming he had an accurate description of what had happened. Looking at the principle with a stare that would have every W.E.E. agent in the northern hemisphere quaking I laid out exactly what the principle was going to do. The man nodded his head slowly and left.

Hearing a noise, I turn to see my team huddled around the outer doors to the gym. A sophomore on the pep squad looks at me puzzled. 'Is everything alright Miss Liebgott?'

Maybe my reputation is not ruined. Smiling at my girls, I blow on my whistle. 'Everything is fine girls get back to your drills.'

I walk with the team back into the gym and Bonnie and Monique run them through routines. I watch them run their routine but my focus is really on Kim Possible. I can understand that Kim is confused about what is going on. I used to be her greatest villain. Whether she retaliated like she did because of who I used to be or out of confusion for my feeling for her she needs to come to terms with who I am now and my place in her life. With the principles help I need to get Kim into my office to work this out. Maybe I can convince her that I'm not the evil woman used to be.


End file.
